We propose to develop a Physician Scientist Training Program which will provide intensive training in research methods for clinical and preclinical investigations on drug abuse. Up to 6 faculty level physicians will be recruited from medical centers which lack facilities to train faculty in research methods applicable to drug abuse issues. They will spend up to 5 years at Yale's Substance Abuse Treatment Unit obtaining clinical and research training under the mentorship a team of investigators whose interests range from molecular neurobiology to psychiatric epidemiology. They will then be guided to develop scientifically meritorious research proposals (using First Award, Physician Scientist Award, or R01 mechanisms) which they will be able to conduct at the home institution.